


Good News/Bad News

by muggles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey asks Luke the only question on her mind, and, getting her answer, arranges to meet Kylo Ren back on Jakku. [slightly cracky]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Still breathing hard from the hike up the mountain, Rey extended her hand towards the bearded figure, holding out his lightsaber as an offering. The figure removed his hood slowly, walking towards her.

“Master Skywalker?” she asked, hesitantly, though it could hardly be anyone else.

“It is I, dear Rey,” he said, nodding slowly.

“So you do know who I am?”

“I know many things. You are strong with the Force, Rey. I can train you.”

“Am I your daughter?”

“What?” Luke’s decorous persona dropped momentarily, but he regained composure quickly. “No, child, but all will be revealed—“

“Am I Leia’s daughter?”

“Why is that your first—no, you’re not Leia’s daughter. But we have much more to explore with your training first—“

“Was I born of any Skywalker, or any Solo?”

“No, you’re not a Skywalker or a Solo,” he said, increasingly agitated. “But forgive us. We had to hide you on Jakku because you came from a noble family known as—“

“So I’m not related to Kylo Ren? At all?”

“Thankfully no, for he is a power of evil unmatched in the galaxy, Rey.”

“I… will be right back.” She turned and started running back down the hill to the Millennium Falcon.

“Wait, don’t you want to know who your family actually is?” Luke called out after her, but she was already gone.

Though she was still untrained in the Force, she tried to concentrate on sending a message to Kylo Ren as she set her course. “We’re not related, meet me on Jakku,” she thought. “We’re not related, meet me on Jakku.”

\---

She hovered over the planet’s surface until she spotted the old, broken AT-AT she had called home for so long, and landed the Falcon near it. It was strange to be back on the desert planet after all that had happened, but it was also strangely comforting to see how much had stayed the same. She shooed out the small creatures that had been taking shelter inside the AT-AT since she’d been gone, and gazed lovingly, but sadly, at all her old things as she went inside. Rey held up the rag doll she’d made as a child from scraps she’d found here and there, desperate for any touch of warmth or comfort on those cold desert nights. She touched it to her cheek and closed her eyes.

“This is so much sadder than it looked in your head,” announced a deep voice from behind her.

Rey startled and looked behind her, seeing the unmistakable silhouette of Kylo Ren framed in the AT-AT’s entrance. He was dressed lowkey in simple robes, but the shaggy black hair and narrow face (with lightsaber scar she gave him, she noted proudly) made him instantly recognizable to her—and probably no one else on the planet. He ducked his head and entered the AT-AT, looking around with a mixture of disgust, pity, and superiority. She grew angrier as his eyes probed every hidden corner of her former life, no doubt cataloguing every pathetic element for future ammunition in their fights. She considered, for a moment, drawing her lightsaber and striking him while his back was turned. But there would be time for that, later.

“So you said you received some news about your… lineage?” he asked, haltingly, voice turning up and cracking slightly at the end—it sounded almost hopeful to Rey’s ears. He set down a small vase of dried wildflowers and looked at her.

“Yes, I’m—it turns out I’m not a Skywalker, or a Solo.”

“So who are you?”

She realized that, with the blinding, thirsty motivation of her quest in that moment, she’d forgotten to ask that detail of Master Skywalker. “I’m just Rey.”

The space between them, in the already-cramped quarters, seemed almost imperceptible now, though neither of them had shifted an inch. But Kylo now moved towards her, putting his hands on her waist and smoothing the rough fabric with his thumbs. He seemed to be able to make her feel self-conscious about anything, even though she knew exactly what he wanted from her—and what she wanted from him. She knew they’d both seen the flicker of the same visions in that interrogation room, visions she’d been plagued by ever since.

Kylo leaned down to kiss her, pushing her slightly against the wall. She kissed back, lips tingling, fingers trembling, breath already ragged with anticipation. But suddenly, a surge of emotion coursed through her body—how many lives was this man responsible for ending? He had even killed Han Solo, his own father—how many sleepless nights had she spent waiting, dreaming for a family she could call her own, when he had destroyed his own so callously? The anger pulsed into her heart, and she bit down, hard, on his lip, and launched both palms into his chest to push him away. Kylo staggered back, touching a finger to his lip and finding blood.

“You’ve got more Dark in you than you think,” he said, sucking his finger and chuckling softly.

Rey paced the edge of space like a caged tiger, trying to sort out her thoughts, but finding it impossible to think logically while the conflicting emotions still battled within her. While Kylo’s eyes were still down, she ran at him, not entirely sure if her endgame was fuck or kill. He didn’t notice her charging until about a half-second too late, and as she leapt into his arms he reeled backwards from her velocity. They fell into the scattered bits of rags and pelts she’d once scavenged into a makeshift bed for herself.

“Are you—“ he started to ask, but she shot him a look that terrified him more than anything he’d ever witnessed as part of the First Order. 

“Shut up. Do not say a word, I’m serious,” she warned, as she ripped off his robes and pulled her jacket and underthings off. She climbed on top of him, satisfied that her aggressive nature didn’t seem to have wilted his attraction nor his erection. She rode him almost mechanically at first, just a task to finish, an itch to scratch before she could walk away. But as she continued pounding into him, watching the ecstasy in his face, feeling the sensation in her own core, she knew this wouldn’t, couldn’t be the end.

Kylo took advantage of her momentary distraction and flipped Rey onto the floor, on her knees. She felt him grab her hips roughly, pulling her back onto him as he fucked her from behind. She felt a twinge of happiness as she remembered how many lonely daydreams she’d entertained from this very spot, fantasizing about a connection with someone, anyone. This sort of pounding wasn’t quite what she’d ever pictured, but she had to admit it was working for her. She tried to steady herself on her palms, but she felt her muscles already beginning to shake as her orgasm built from within. Kylo seemed to sense how close she was, and reached a hand around to rub her clit as he continued thrusting. His touch pushed her over the edge, and she came with a quiver, Kylo holding her tight against him. He came with a sigh and collapsed onto her back, nipping at Rey’s ear with a grin before she swatted him away. 

Rey gathered the pile of clothes and began to dress, hoping she could end this encounter as quickly as possible. Kylo leaned back against the wall, still naked and looking entirely too satisfied with himself.

“You are strong with the Force, but you could still use a teacher for this,” he said, stretching. “Just send me a message when you want another lesson.”

Rey felt the now-familiar twinge of anger bubbling in her throat, but she called upon the Light to calm her down this time. Perhaps her training with Master Skywalker could help her with these most troublesome desires, and she looked forward to a day when she could overcome these feelings. Facing away from Kylo as she dressed, she closed her eyes and probed his mind discreetly, and was startled by the ease with which she entered his mind—his guard must be down—but even more by what she saw—what had been lustful and carnal in the interrogation room was now head-over-heels romantic: visions of them skipping through the grass, feeding each other sweets, both of them with flowers in their hair.

Rey grinned and made her way towards the AT-AT’s opening, before turning back to Kylo—who suddenly seemed to realize how much she’d seen and was growing paler by the minute.

“Sure, but next time, you’re coming to me. And I want you to wear your black robes, they suit you better. And Kylo?”

He looked up expectantly, suddenly looking very small and weak.

“Don’t ever keep me waiting again.”


	2. Making Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sneaks onto the Finalizer to visit Kylo Ren... they end up somewhere familiar, smut ensues.

This was probably the stupidest thing she’d ever done, and Rey had done a lot of stupid things.

Asking Teedo to watch her speeder for a moment and expecting him not to loot it—a one-time error in judgment. Excitedly sharing the location of the new, untouched wreck with other scavengers at the outpost—maybe not the best strategy for personal gain, but arguably the moral one. Waiting nearly fifteen years on a barren planet for a family she barely remembered to return for her—well, now she realized she’d just been waiting for her story to begin.

But as she walked down the stark hallway of the destroyer, stormtroopers and First Order brass all around her, she realized that, this time, she just might possibly be in over her head.

***

Kylo Ren had assured her he’d planned for every variable, every possible outcome. Yet for all his claims of superior intellect and unmatched psychic prowess, he apparently had no idea the approximate proportions of a typical human woman, let alone the woman he’d been fucking the past month. The stormtrooper uniform she was wearing, which he’d delivered to her on one of their previous encounters, sagged in some places and barely stretched on in others, the armor plates clanking uncomfortably where they overlapped. The boots pinched with every step, and she’d only gotten about half of each palm into the gloves, yet the helmet was so big that it wobbled unless she kept her head perfectly straight. She’d never thought of stormtrooper uniforms as particularly flattering before, but she now had to admire the First Order’s apparently usual commitment to tailoring.

She could at least walk with a vague bit of confidence through the halls, as Kylo had shown her his mental map of the ship and made sure she knew multiple potential routes to his quarters. As she passed essential personnel, technology, and operations, she mused that she could probably end the war today if she simply turned back now and communicated everything she had learned to the Resistance. At the same time, of course, Kylo could always be waiting around the next corner to kill her and send a battalion to the Resistance base he now knew the location of. So far, they had operated along a set of rules that assured their mutual neutrality. Of course, neither one of them had a particular penchant for following rules or respecting authority, but perhaps it was the potential thrill of danger they faced that made each encounter more exciting.

“Trooper, halt!”

Rey jumped as she heard a voice call out from behind her. She pivoted as a tall figure strode towards her, someone who was dressed like a stormtrooper, but with chrome armor and a black and red cape.

“Your uniform is a disgrace, trooper—what is the meaning of this? Whose command are you under?” said a female voice from within the armor.

Rey’s eyes bulged, thankfully hidden under the helmet, and she tried to match the imposing, steady posture of the stormtrooper in front of her. Kylo had warned her not to use Force mind control on the ship, saying that Snoke would be able to sense a presence of Light if she did. She wondered if that was one of his usual lies—because it certainly seemed like her only way out at this moment. She struggled to think of an alternative, trying to remember Finn’s stories about his old command—what was that name he’d always mentioned? Phantom? Plasma?

“I serve under... under… Captain Phasma!” she declared. That was it! Rey couldn’t believe she’d remembered the name under such pressure, and smiled proudly under her helmet. The figure in front of her didn’t move.

“You serve under Captain Phasma?” the stormtrooper repeated. Rey’s breath hitched in her throat, now questioning her response—she was almost positive that had been the correct name, but the stormtrooper didn’t seem to believe her.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Rey, too quickly. The figure cocked her head and moved a hand to her blaster. Rey realized her error—the First Order used military designations, of course—and searched her mind frantically to remember the visual ranking identifications Poe had been quizzing her on. What did a black cape mean again?

“Yes… Lieutenant?”

Without hesitation, the stormtrooper withdrew her blaster from its holster and aimed it at Rey, who instinctively put her hands up.

“I don’t know who you are,” said the chrome stormtrooper, “but you’re going to wish you never set foot on this ship. Turn around and march.”

Suddenly, Kylo Ren whipped around the corner, cape fluttering behind him.

“Is this an intruder, Captain Phasma?” he said.

“Yes, sir, a Resistance spy from the looks of it,” said Phasma. “I was just preparing to take her to the brig for further investigation.”

“I’ll save you the time and take care of her myself,” he said, withdrawing his lightsaber with a dangerous hum. “She ought to prove most useful. Excellent work, Captain.” Phasma nodded, and seemed to loosen her rigid posture slightly. “Turn around, spy, and march.” He gestured with the lightsaber and Rey obeyed, feeling the lightsaber hot at her spine as they walked forward.

***

Kylo closed the door behind them as they entered a room, turning off his lightsaber. Rey calmed, slightly, as he seemed to at least not be plotting to kill her right at this moment, and she took the opportunity to remove her helmet and gloves. As she bent down to pull off her boots, she heard a horrible wheezing noise coming from Kylo’s direction and bolted upright. As he removed his own helmet, she understood that the wheezing noise was actually his laughter—a distinctly unsettling sound. As the cause of his laughter dawned on her, she narrowed her eyes, and felt the fire in her belly that so often accompanied her meetings with Kylo Ren.

“You did that on purpose,” she growled.

“Consider it payback for that stunt you pulled on Lothal,” he said. “Though it was sheer comedic luck that you tried to talk your way out of it with the one person on this ship who actually knows what they’re doing.” He stopped laughing suddenly and, facing away from her, set his helmet on the table. Turning his head back, he asked, in a low voice, “Do you recognize this room?”

Rey looked around the space, which looked more or less like every other surface she’d seen so far on this ship: ugly, cold, metal, damp. Sinister red lighting, vaguely threatening devices in shelves embedded in the walls. But an apparatus in the center did look familiar; her fingers started trembling uncontrollably before she fully understood why.

“The interrogation room,” she murmured. She let the memory sear her brain for only a moment before recovering, clenching her trembling hands into resolute fists, not wanting to allow him the slightest hint of satisfaction. Rey locked into his gaze. “Of course. This is where I first beat you.”

“That’s… debatable,” he smirked. Kylo moved towards her now, grabbing her arms at the side and pulling her towards him. Rey could feel the heat radiating from his body as he leaned down to kiss her, and suddenly became aware of her own heat as she kissed him back, hungrily. As she pulled away, her lips tingled as though she’d just tasted poison. 

He dug his hands into her ass and lifted her up towards him effortlessly, surmounting the normal distance between them so their faces were at equal levels. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers through his hair as she pulled herself closer. She kissed him again.

Still holding her up, Kylo moved with her, and Rey felt cool steel against her back as he pressed her against the interrogation table. This was a decidedly better experience than last time she was here. She ground her hips as he pressed his weight into her, feeling his growing erection despite the layers between them. He moved to kiss her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin, one hand tracing the line of her jaw. 

Kylo moved a hand to her waist, but withdrew it suddenly, as though he’d been bitten. He stepped back and appraised her disapprovingly. For a moment she thought he was trying to do some sort of power play—which would have been ineffective since she could literally feel how much she was turning him on—but, looking down, she realized that she was still in her ill-fitting, unsexy stormtrooper uniform. Kylo closed his eyes and waved a hand, and she felt the under armor begin to stretch enough that she could lift her arms out. The rest of the uniform fell in a heap at her feet. She wondered if that move had somehow been included in his training with Snoke, and debated whether she should ask Master Skywalker to teach it to her.

Kylo’s predatory gaze surveyed her now mostly naked body and, feeling a sudden wave of self-consciousness, she flipped over so her belly was facing the table, in what she hoped was at least a somewhat seductive manner. Rey hated portraying any sort of vulnerability, particularly around him. Luckily, it seemed to work, as she heard an immediate, fumbled rustling of clothing and stomp of boots coming towards her.

Kylo wrapped his hands around her waist from behind, running them up to cup her breasts and pressing his cock against her ass. She arched her back slightly, returning the pressure. He reached one hand into her underwear, slipping two fingers between her legs and massaging her clit. Rey gripped the top of the table tighter as Kylo bent to remove her underwear.

Rey felt his hands gripping her hips tightly, and she braced herself as he pushed his cock into her, long, hard, and deep. He withdrew and entered again, somehow seeming to push himself deeper with every thrust. Kylo’s hand returned to rubbing her clit as she continued to grind her pelvis against him, a guttural moan escaping her lips as he touched her. As he pumped faster and harder, she felt her orgasm growing closer; Kylo then gripped a handful of her hair and pulled back, her body convulsed and she writhed in ecstasy. Not far behind, Kylo wrapped an arm over her chest to hold her steady as he came, groaning hard.

Both sweaty and panting, Kylo rested his chin on Rey’s shoulder for a moment, breathing in her ear. “I suppose that’s one more down,” he said, and Rey nodded matter-of-factly. They’d both seen flashes of these moments during that encounter in this room, and now seemed to have fully committed to making sure each vision actually occurred in real life too.

“I think we still have a few more to do here, though,” she observed, with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [TFA Kink Meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=53050#cmt53050)!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
